Recessed lighting is very popular in residential and commercial buildings given its unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Recessed lighting removes from view all electric hardware and wiring, placing everything behind a wall or ceiling. However, recessed light fixtures, specifically those with an LED light source, generate heat when the light source is illuminated. This heat can become substantial and can cause certain components of the light fixture to fail or can cause even more significant emergencies, such as fires.
As such, there is a need in the art for effective heat dissipation systems for light fixtures employing LED light sources. It is further desirable for the light fixture to provide adjustable orientations of the light source to direct the light emanating from the light fixture. Optimally, this can be accomplished by providing angular adjustment in combination with rotation about an axis, permitting a full range of angled directional lighting about a rotational axis.
It is therefore desired to provide a light fixture that combines a heat dissipation system with a full range of angular and rotational orientation options for the light emission direction, especially for a recessed light fixture employing one or more LEDs as a light source. Because heat dissipation systems can be large and somewhat unwieldy, there is a need in the art for an effective system that can be used in a recessed light fixture while retaining the desired flexibility of light emission orientations.